Anioł Nieba I  Przebudzenie Nieba
by Kademe
Summary: Do klasy trzynastoletniego Tsunayoshiego Sawady, przybywa dwójka nowych uczniów. I mimo, że na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądają normalnie, chłopiec czuje że rodzeństwo Keane skrywa jakiś sekret, sekret z którym nie chce mieć nic wspólnego,
1. Przebudzenie I Za murami wspomnień

Anioł Nieba

Rozdział 1

- Za murami wspomnień -

,„Gdy nadzieja, przychodzi pod drzwi…

Wszelki smutek gaśnie

niema już żałości,

czy okrutnych słów.

jest tylko oczekiwanie..

oczekiwanie na szczęście. „

Duże misternie zdobione stalowe wrota uchyliły się przed nimi cichutko ukazując długi marmurowy chodnik prowadzący do rezydencji elegancką aleją, promienie słońca nadały mu barwę kości słoniowej, lecz księżycowe światło stworzyłby inną, znacznie mroczniejszą kompozycję. Boki marmurowych płyt o barwie macicy perłowej zarastały drzewka palmowe rzucając nikłe, choć przyjazne cienie w tym skwarze. Selena dopiero przyjeżdżając tu dowiedziała się że jej babka, Marguerite Jonson, wprost uwielbiała te rośliny. Kochała je, ponieważ były jedyną rzeczą w tym miejscu, która przypominała jej o utraconej córce i domu. Przede wszystkim o domu. To właśnie z tego powodu palmy ozdabiały całą długość drogi - od wielkiej automatycznie rozsuwającej się stalowej bramy, aż do ogromnych kutych w importowanej skale schodów. Wchodząc po nich zastanawiała się, co ojciec myślał o ich wyjeździe do Japonii, czy zastanawiał się, czemu jego dzieci wybrały akurat to małe miasto, z wszystkich możliwych w całym świecie. Czy się domyślał...? Chyba nie. Wszak sam zakazał im kontaktu z rodziną ze strony matki. Myślał, że nie znali prawdy, że nie wiedzieli skąd naprawdę pochodzą pierścienie na ich palcach. Więc nigdy nie podejrzewałby ich oto, co teraz zrobili. Zbyt wielki strach wszczepił w ich sercach. Zbyt wielki by pozostało w nich miejsca na jakąkolwiek miłość czy szacunek do niego. Zbyt wielki by się o coś jeszcze troszczyć. Teraz nie liczyło się nic prócz prawdziwego celu ich wizyty, ich tajemnej misji. Selen nie pamiętała by z jego powodu kiedykolwiek wymieniła z swą babką więcej niż trzy grzecznościowe zdania, które były zazwyczaj życzeniami z jej strony. Dopiero rok temu zaczęła korespondować z nią w sekrecie przed wszystkimi, a dwa miesiące później wtajemniczyła w swoje małe przestępstwo brata. To babcia namówiła ich do wyjazdu, oczywiście ojciec się temu zbyt nie sprzeciwiał w końcu bardzo rzadko potrzebował jej usług, wręcz przeciwnie dla skuteczności Seleny lepiej było by nikt nigdy nie kojarzył jego córki z skarbem **Santificare** Swego syna potrzebował jeszcze mniej, dla niego, a tym samym dla całej rodziny znaczył tyle, co nazwisko które nosił - Nazwisko i krew, która oznaczała przetrwanie panującej lini rodziny. Nie, która oznaczała przetrwanie rodziny. Bo gdyby zabrakło spadkobiercy, rodzina zapadła by się w sobie, zarzynana od wewnątrz przez wewnętrzne spory i tych którzy chcieli by znaleźć się na szczycie. Więc lepiej było dla rodziny by zniknęli, lepiej by nikt nawet na nich nie patrzył. By nikt im nie zagrażał. Tak, Marco di Salice od zawsze troszczył się o nich, ale jeszcze mocniej troszczył się o to by nikt nie dowiedział się o ich istnieniu. Zdenerwowana zatrzymała się na chodniku zaciskając dłonie w pięści, paznokcie zaczęły wbijać się w jej delikatną skórę, raniąc do krwi. Maleńkie szkarłatne krople spłynęły strumieniem po jej palcach.

- Spokój- upomniała się czując na plecach palący wzrok starszego brata. Lecz nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że wszystkie jej myśli same płynęły tylko w jednym kierunku, gdy ktoś tylko napomniał o imieniu ich ojca… Dla niej on nie był niczym więcej niż dawcą spermy. Bydlakiem który za nic ma nawet swą własną krew, własne dzieci… Rodzicem był tylko i wyłącznie w kontekście genetycznym, bo gdy chodzi o uczucia. To je chyba wszystkie zatracił, przynajmniej te którymi powinien obdarzyć swe potomstwo. Kiedyś podobno kochał swoją kochankę, lecz czy było tak w rzeczywistości skoro nawet na jej matkę nie chciał spojrzeć? Wszak nigdy o niej nie wspominał. Bydlak.

Podejrzewała nawet, że sam pomógł w jej śmierci, nie miała na to dowodów. Lecz żyjąc w tym świecie wiedziała, że jeśli się tylko postara, można sprawić że nikt nigdy niczego by nie znalazł, groźby, psychiczne zniszczenie, to wszystko bardzo łatwo może doprowadzić do samobójstwa, jej podejrzenia nie miały więc żadnego punktu oparcia, prócz jej niechęci i instynktu. Bo nawet gdy go o nią pytała był takim samym skurwielem jak zwykle, interesował się tym gdzie oni przebywali, gdzie byli jego ludzie, ale nigdy rodziną jej matki, nigdy tym gdzie obecnie przebywała Marguerite, o ile znajdowała się dość daleko od niego, oczywiście… Keane przystanęła przy ogromnych, ręcznie zdobionych drzwiach. Jej ojciec wydał na to miejsce pewnie z pół rocznych przychodów rodziny, pomyślała stukając mosiężną kołatką w kształcie lwiej głowy pozostawiając na niej krwawą smugę. Po chwili drzwi uchyliły się, ukazując postawną sylwetkę mężczyzny o srebrno-białych włosach. Oczy miał chłodnej barwy najczystszego srebra. Rysy twarzy ostre, nie łagodzone najdelikatniejszym nawet uśmiechem. Lecz nie ujmowało to mężczyźnie w najmniejszym calu urody. Wręcz przeciwnie, zdawał się przez to o wiele bardziej fascynujący, egzotycznie chłodny. Ubrany był w śnieżnobiały frak wspaniale układający się na jego sylwetce. Nie mogła dać mu więcej niż 25-30 lat. Czemu ktoś o takiej aparycji jest "tylko" kamerdynerem, zastanawiała się?

- Jesteście dziećmi pani Eleonory? – spytał służący uchylając drzwi i biorąc z rąk rodzeństwa podróżne walizki.

- Tak – przytakną po chwili Ichiro wchodząc do środka. Hall był ogromny, ściany wyłożono śnieżnobiałą papeterią zdobioną gdzie nie gdzie motywem znajdujących się w pełnym rozkwicie kwiatów wiśni, sufit zaś w kształcie topornych gotyckich łuków wysadzany był najczystszym złotem. Lecz kamerdyner nie rzucając nawet na zachwycone rodzeństwo okiem prowadził ich w głąb domu po marmurowych płytach, od których odbijał się każdy dźwięk, wielokrotnie zwielokrotniony. Niemożliwym wydawało się więc cichutkie wejście. Bądź też wymknięcie się z tego domu niezauważonym.

- Dokąd idziemy? – Spytała dziewczyna po chwili znudzona ciszą. Mężczyzna jednak nadal uparcie milczał, prowadząc ich wciąż coraz dalej i dalej. Aż znaleźli się przed dębowymi drzwiami. Dość skromnymi trzeba by dodać, w porównaniu do całej reszty urządzonego w neoklasycznym stylu domostwa.

- Pani czeka na was w środku – powiedział umożliwiając im wejście do małego owalnego saloniku. Wewnątrz przy rozpalonym kominku, stało kilka puf ułożonych wokół stołu stojącego na miękkim białym dywanie. Ściany pomieszczenie miało jasne, liliowej barwy. Przytulną atmosferę tworzył ogień, radośnie grasujący w palenisku. Na jednej z puf, plecami do kominka siedziała staruszka o włosach, które zdążyły już przejść z siwizny do arystokratycznej bieli, sylwetka jej była pulchna, lecz nie gruba. Jej skóra zadbana, nie mogąca poddać się do końca upływowi czasu. Była okazem piękna nawet teraz u schyłku istnienia. Stara dama powoli popijała z filiżanki ciurkiem herbatę, spojrzenie jej wciąż pełne chęci życia, radości w dziwny sposób z smutkiem zmieszanej utkwiło w nich, filiżanka niewiadomo kiedy znalazła się w dłoni kamerdynera, który kłaniając się głęboko opuszczał pokuj. Jej przyozdobione zmarszczkami usta wykrzywiły się w ciepłym babcinym uśmiechu. Tak, Marguerite po latach rozłąki w końcu ujrzała dzieci swej ukochanej córki. Wstała z miękkiego siedzenia rzucając swemu służącemu znaczące spojrzenie. Lecz widząc niezrozumienie na jego twarzy znajdującej się już w pobliżu framugi, została zmuszona do wypowiedzenia swego życzenia na głos co nie było jej zbyt na rękę. Zdegustowana, nie zauważyła nawet kiedy jej ciało napięło się w niezadowoleniu.

- James, każ przygotować pokoje dla dzieci. I coś dojedzenia, spójrz na Sel-chan. Jaka z niej chudzina. A wy moje dzieci siadajcie i ogrzejcie się herbatą – Mężczyzna uśmiechną się delikatnie widząc zarumienione policzki dziewczyny. Ale widać było że rodzeństwu podoba się troska ich nowo odkrytej babci. Zresztą sam po raz pierwszy odkąd tu przybył widzi swoją panią tak energiczną, radosną. Jakby Marguerite w końcu mogła nabrać powietrze w płuca. Po raz pierwszy od śmierci swej jedynej córki rozkwitła, niewiarygodne jak w kilka godzin jedna wiadomość mogła ująć jej tyle lat, z tych zmęczonych smutkiem oczu.

- Seleno, Ichiro, kruszynki kochane wybaczcie starej kobiecie, że musieliście nocować w hotelu. Na swe usprawiedliwienie nie mam nic, nic prócz decyzji waszego ojca o zablokowaniu na czas waszej podróży wszystkich oficjalnych linii komunikacyjnych, mogących mu przeszkodzić, przepraszam, lecz nie mogłam wysłać, ani też otrzymywać wiadomości od was aż do dzisiejszego poranka. Zrobiłam wszystko, co potrafiłam byście tu jak najszybciej dotarli. Z wysłaniem po was Billiego, włącznie. Wiem że to w niczym nie umniejsza mojej winy, ale…

- Co? – spytała głuchym głosem. Cała radość jaką czuła znikła w jednej chwili. Zostawiając pustkę za którą, kryło się coś o wiele bardziej niebezpiecznego…

Słysząc słowa swej babci Selena przez chwilę myślała że się przesłyszała, a może usnęła w czasie lotu ukołysana tą nużącą melodią i się po prostu jeszcze nie obudziła? Ten wielki bydlak nie mógłby im tego zrobić. Nie mógłby, prawda? To był tylko zły sen. Tak, to bardzo zły sen? Uszczypnęła się aby zyskać pewność. Zabolało. Więc nie, to nie był sen. Ojciec rzeczywiście wciąż próbował spieprzyć im życie. Młoda Keane nie zwracała uwagi już na nic, prócz tego skurwiela, bydlaka którego przez jakiś popieprzony żart musieli nazywać ojcem. Ichiro zerwał się z miejsca łapiąc swą siostrę za nadgarstek. Zagryzł zęby czując jak dziewczyna zaczęła wbijać ostre paznokcie w jego skórę. Starał się nie jęczeć, wiedząc że jeśli się domyśli jak mocno go raniła, będzie się tylko obwiniać… potem. Zawsze tak było. Ona cierpiała, a on nie mógł nic zrobić nic, prócz stania obok i bezsilnego wpatrywania się w nią. Wąska strużka spływała po jego dłoni ale nie puszczał jej, ostatnio na każdą wzmiankę o ich biologicznym ojcu dziewczynę oblewał zimny pot i albo płakała jak mała zbita dziewczynka, albo wpadała w tak straszną wściekłość, że mogłaby zabić każdego, kto tylko powie o nim dobre słowo. Nie. Kto cokolwiek o nim wspomni. Kobieta widząc jednak tą sytuację nie przejęła się zbytnio. Wstała, powoli podchodząc do trzęsącej się w morderczej furii dziewczyny. Ona intuicyjnie wiedziała, co powinna zrobić. Widziała w końcu tę sytuację wcześniej tyle razy, ten ból odbijał się kiedyś na innej, tak podobnej do jej wnuczki twarzy…

Czemu on we wszystko musi się wtrącać. Dlaczego choć raz nie może zostawić ich w spokoju. Dlaczego? - pytała- Czy chciała tak wiele? Pragnęła tylko by jej brat pozostał niewinny, tak niewinny jak to tylko jest możliwe w jej rodzinie. By ten bydlak nie zrobił z niego takiego potwora jak z niej. Chciała ciepła i bezpieczeństwa. Swojego dzieciństwa, które utraciła nim jeszcze mogła zrozumieć co się dzieje. Chciała żyć jako normalna roześmiana nastolatka, wolna, niezwiązana z żadną grupą przestępczą czy organizacją. Chciała, tak bardzo chciała że wściekłość rozpalała się w niej niczym rozgrzany piec w kotłowni. Zdziwiona poczuła na swoich ramionach dotyk większych, wyniszczonych rąk. Puściła brata. Wpatrując się z zapytaniem w babcię.

- Kochanie- przemówiła starsza kobieta. Jej oczy były pełne czegoś, co po chwili zdefiniowała jako smutek, niezgłębiony w swej mierze ból kogoś, kto utracił coś, co uważał za najcenniejsze. Zrozumiała, że babcia skrywa w swej głowie myśli, których ona prawdopodobnie nigdy nie chciałaby poznać – twój ojciec jest bydlakiem – powiedziała Marg, a czując jak dziewczyna zaczęła się wyrywać zacisnęła dłonie na jej ramionach silniej – Daj mi dokończyć różyczko, twój ojciec to bydlak lecz twoja matka go kochała, tak kochała go tak mocno jak i ciebie. Gdy się urodziłaś nosiła cię na rękach jak najcenniejszy skarb. Mój kwiatuszek mówiła, moja delikatna różyczka. Proszę cię Sel-chan. Skarbie. Pozostań ze względu na twą biedną matkę jej delikatną różyczką.

Dziewczyna zamarła słysząc te słowa. Jej matka naprawdę ją kochała. Więc czemu tuż po narodzinach odebrała sobie życie? Co sprawiło że pociągnęła za spust rozbryzgując swój mózg na ścianie sypialni? Zadała pytanie na które nie mogła znaleźć teraz odpowiedzi, ba prawdo podobnie nigdy nie znajdzie. Ponieważ jedyny prawdopodobny winny nigdy nie przyzna się do tej zbrodni. Tak jak przez lata nie chciał przyznać się do nich, jego przeklętych bękartów.

Wstała ocierając zdradzieckie łzy, tak rzadko płakała. Bardzo rzadko pozwalała swej rozchwianej duszy odpocząć. Lecz teraz było jej lżej. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Wpatrując się w okno za nim słońce zachodziło powoli, a wraz z nim znikał dzień. Dzień uśmiechów i łez. Szczęśliwych i smutnych chwil. Smutek jak na razie znikną z jej życia. Zastąpiony iskierką, która rozpaliła się w niej na nowo... Czyżby to było szczęście?

- Babciu - odezwała się odwracając w jej stronę - to, co z tym jedzeniem?

Kobieta roześmiała się. Posyłając po kamerdynera.

A gdzieś w oddali, z innego okna na to samo słońce spoglądał inny chłopiec, chłopiec który niedługo otrzyma pierścień pierwszego anioła. Chłopiec zupełnie nieświadomy swych korzeni i kłopotów, w które go wpakują.


	2. Przebudzenie II  Dziwni Nowi Uczniowie

Anioł Nieba

Rozdział 2

- Dziwni nowi uczniowie-

„Dobra prezent zmieni twoje życie.

Zły podarunek zrujnuje to życie …"

„Dziwni ludzie.

O oczach nieludzkich.

co zdają się wiedzieć wszystko o świecie.

Dziwni są ci ludzie,

o oczach barwy ognia.

O głosach czystych,

jak z hartowanej stali.

Dziwne ich myśli

i dziwne są ich słowa.

Bo nie poznał ich wcześniej,

i nie pozna.

Żaden człowiek."

Sawada Tsunayoshi przysypiał już znudzony w swojej szkolnej ławce, choć od dzwonka na lekcję minęło dopiero dwadzieścia minut jego prowadzący lekcję - ciągle tym samym monotonnym tonem nauczyciel - zdążył wprowadzić już połowę klasy, prostą drogą do krainy sennych marzeń. Usypiając niczym matczyną kołysanką wykładem o pojęciu Newtona i kombinatoryką, nawet jego prawa kostka przywiązana do nogi od mebla przez śpiącego już przednim kolegę, nie mogła odsunąć go od wyznaczonego przez senny głos celu.

Puk, puk, puk - Dobiegło od strony drzwi ciche stukanie, wytrącając profesora ze stałego rytmu. Zdziwiony rozejrzał się po klasie, zauważając śpiących przednim uczniów. Głowy ułożone na ławkach nie podniosły się jednak na niespodziewany dźwięk. Czoła tkwiły przy drewnie jak przyklejone na taśmę. Zrezygnowany odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi mówiąc ciche, choć odbijające się od oszałamiającej na lekcjach ciszy " proszę ". Drzwi posłusznie uchyliły się lecz jak zwykle nikt nie dostrzegł jednego budzącego się ze snu ucznia, który pociągną za sobą przysłowiową lawinę.

Chłopiec uchylił powieki, gdy do klasowych drzwi dobiegło ciche pukanie. Uniósł głowę przypatrując się dwójce wchodzących uczniów, ubrani byli w mundurki tej szkoły choć chłopiec widział ich na oczy po raz pierwszy. Najpierw przez drzwi pewnym krokiem przeszła dziewczyna, jej oczy o niecodziennej barwie ametystu omiotły rozbudzającą się klasę lekko znudzonym spojrzeniem. Długie rude niczym róża w pełnym rozkwicie włosy opadały na jej twarz pasmami miękkich fal, z tyłu związane w luźną kitkę i przyozdobione liliowym kwieciem o nienaturalnej rubinowej barwie. W całej jej postawie było coś dziwnego, jakby pod tym pozornym znużeniem kryło się coś jeszcze... Coś o wiele bardziej niebezpiecznego.

- Przepraszamy za spóźnienie sensei - powiedziała ze skruchą - nasz samolot został zatrzymany na dwie godziny przed odlotem z powodu jakichś kłopotów, z kontrolą celną... - oficjalnie, dodała w myślach – Z tego powodu dolecieliśmy do Japonii raptem przed niecałą godziną –odezwała się. Głos miała delikatny choć pozbawiony nieśmiałości, zdawał się być bardziej ostrożny przywodząc na myśl gotowego do skoku skorpiona. Jej zachowanie również uległo zmianie, poruszała się już mniej pewnie niż wchodząc do klasy i nawet to znudzenie widoczne wcześniej, skryło się pod uśmiechem pełnym zażenowania. Może nawet i niepewności? Jeśli rzeczywiście, to co Sawada dostrzegł było niepewnością, to intuicyjnie wyczuł że była to niepewność wyuczona.

Dopiero po chwili klasa, jak i sam nauczyciel matematyki zwrócili uwagę na stojącego koło niej chłopaka, młodzieniec wydawał się być jej całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Bo jak ona swoją postawą przywodziła na myśl tajemniczą, skrywającą przed światem swe tajemnice noc, on z całą pewnością był rozświetlającym wszystko, słonecznym dniem. Miał twarz o ostrych rysach, które łagodziły tylko liliowe, przywodzące na myśl łagodny strumień oczy. Włosy jasne niczym mieniąca się w słońcu platyna, były miękkie, puszyste, błyszczące. Uśmiech łagodny choć nie pozbawiony ironii, w jednej chwili zagościł na jego ustach. Sawada zyskał pewność, że już teraz chłopak kupił sobie sympatię połowy dziewczyn w klasie samym swym wyglądem, który przyznać trzeba robił wrażenie. Nieznajomi ubrani byli w standardowe mundurki szkolne o jasnobeżowej barwie- choć nosili je trzeba dodać dość oryginalnie, pas dziewczyny niczym wygłodzony wąż oplatał wysadzany kolcami łańcuch. Na szyi zawiązany miała czarny krawat, zawiązany jakby w biegu czy roztargnieniu - jednym słowem niechlujny - choć w całym zestawieniu wyglądało to nawet estetycznie. Drobny nadgarstek opleciony miała delikatną metalową bransoletką. Jej towarzysz zaś w brew regulaminowi szkolnemu miał przerzuconą przez ramię marynarkę, w ten sposób odsłaniał koszulę z odpiętymi zbyt wieloma guzikami. Była ona niemal śnieżnobiała, co pięknie kontrastowało z jego oliwkową karnacją. Ogólnie oboje nie wyglądali na rodzeństwo lecz coś w zachowaniu chłopaka, jego opiekuńczość i ciepłe spojrzenia jej rzucane mówiły że jednak nim są. Jeśli nie z więzów krwi to z wyboru.

- Oczywiście w tym wypadku mogę wybaczyć wam spóźnienie, ale z kim mam przyjemność ? - powiedział po chwili mężczyzna drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem po głowie, większość obecnych domyśliła się że jak wiele innych rzeczy dołączenie do ich klasy nowych uczniów po prostu wypadło mu jak włosy z łysej głowy - Może podacie nam swoje imiona i opowiecie coś o sobie? Na przykład skąd pochodzicie i czemu tu przylecieliście – zaproponował z dziwnym zadowoleniem przyjmując aprobatę nowej dziewczyny

- Może ja zacznę ? –Spytała miłym głosem rudowłosa choć czuła że ich nauczyciela matematyki z pewnością już nie polubi, chłopak stojący koło niej z lekkim rozbawieniem skiną głową. Godząc się na jej wersję uprzednio zaplanowanej gry, domyślając się co roiło się w z pozoru grzecznej główce jego siostrzyczki. – Nazywam się Keane Selena, przyjechałam do Japonii by poznać kraj mojej matki, za którym tęskniła od wyjazdu i o którym opowiadała nieprzerwanie – lub robiłaby to gdyby tylko mogła z nami rozmawiać pomyślała czując nadchodzącą złość, wiedząc co może się stać jeśli pozwoli sobą pokierować emocjom postanowiła pomyśleć o czymś innym - Ja i mój brat jesteśmy półkrwi Włochami, wychowaliśmy się w jednym z mniejszych miasteczek prowincji Belluno, znajdującej się w północnych Włoszech.

- Włochy? – rozległy się po klasie ciche szepty. Nikt nie wiedział czemu dziewczynie chciało się tłuc przez pół świata, do tak małej Japońskiej miejscowości jak Namimori. Owszem mogła chcieć poznać kraj matki, nikt jej nie zabraniał. Ale na to przecież wystarczyłyby wakacje, dwa góra trzy tygodnie. Nie musiała wyjeżdżać na tak długo zostawiając za sobą dom, znajomych. Oni sami za nic nie opuszczaliby w takim wypadku kraju na okres większy niż rok bez widocznego powodu. A ona go jak na razie nie przedstawiła. Nie najważniejszy. Bo przecież ta wstawka o matce nie mogła być jednym powodem. Musiało być coś więcej dociekała klasa. Może jakiś chłopak? Kilka męskich zazdrosnych spojrzeń rozejrzało się po klasie chcąc dojrzeć który z nich mógłby być ich rywalem. Widząc reakcje jaką wywołała, Selena uśmiechnęła się widocznie rozbawiona ciekawością uczniów. Część pierwsza, zaciekawienia wykonane. Część druga, szukanie potencjalnego celu, rozpoczęte.

Tsunayoshi widząc ten uśmiech który był koszmarnym połączeniem niewinności z ukrytym tuż pod skórą instynktownym okrucieństwem, poczuł jak dreszcz strachu przebiega mu po kręgosłupie. Zdecydowanie nie chciałby się z nią znaleźć sam na sam w ciemnym zaułku. Nie ważne jak wielkie pieniądze by mu za to spotkanie zaproponowali. Niestety wiedział też że jest osamotniony w swym pragnieniu. Większa część jego kolegów myślami teraz uciekała tylko ku takim zdarzeniom i nie rysowały się one w najprzyjemniejszych miejscach, czy barwach w zasadzie znalazłoby się i kilka dziewczyn co po cichu snuły swe fantazje o ich nowej koleżance. Niestety te przyjemne rozważanie przerwał rozbawiony głos brata rudowłosej.

Keane najwyraźniej poprawiała samopoczucie ta sytuacja. Przypatrywał się jej okiem zaborczego starszego barta, tyle tylko że on był świadomy wybuchowego charakterku swojej siostrzyczki i tego z jaką pasją potrafiła uprzykrzać ludziom życie, jeśli miała tylko do tego dostateczną ilość weny twórczej. Wiedział że po kilku najbliższych dniach fantazje większości głupców przybiorą z goła inny kierunek i zapewne bliższe będą rozgrzanym widłom i nożom niż dzisiejszym zabawom. Już w tej chwili widząc jej dziwnie roziskrzone oczy zastanawiał się, którzy z tych idiotów zostaną spisani na straty, a którzy dotrwają do następnej klasy. Nagle jego wzrok zatrzymał się na pewnym małym szatynie. Owszem na początku jego spojrzenie jak innych było cielęce. Lecz on już po kilku minutach oddalał się od dziewczyny jak najdalej jakby rażony piorunem. Jego mięśnie spinały się wyraźnie ze strachu. On zdawał się przejrzeć piękną maskę jego przyrodniej siostry, lub co bardziej prawdopodobne zanurzyć się pod jej powierzchnię.

- Może jednak być ciekawie? – pomyślał, spodobało mu się coś w tym niewinnie wyglądającym chłopcu. Był jakiś intrygujący pełen świadomości błysk w tych jego ciemnych, dziecinnych oczkach. Subtelny choć ciepły uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Zdecydowanie musi poznać ciemnowłosego chłopaka bliżej i to jak najszybciej.

Rzucił siostrze jedno szybkie spojrzenie po czym sam zaczął pozostałą, krótką część przemowy którą znał niemal że na pamięć, postanowił być szybki i nudny. Po reakcji klasy dostrzegając co myśleli o dzieciaku. Chciał jak najszybciej poznać szatyna, z każdym wypowiadanym słowem czuł na sobie jednak pewne zagadkowe spojrzenie. Wiedział że ona jako jedyna dostrzegła jego zainteresowanie i sama zaczęła być ciekawa. A jej ciekawość jak był boleśnie świadomy bywała bardzo, ale to bardzo niebezpieczna. A Ichiro nie chciał by przez zazdrość zrobiła krzywdę temu dzieciakowi. Dla tego miał nadzieję że będzie nim w równym stopniu zaintrygowana jak on. A może nawet bardziej, jakiś diabelski głosik kusił go… Lecz on nie chciał ponownie bawić się w tego typu gierki. Nie po tym co stało się ostatnio. Mieli swój cel i na nim powinni się skupić :

- Nazywam się Keane Ichiro i jak moja mała siostrzyczka przyleciałem tutaj z Włoch. Powód? Jak siostra chcę poznać bliżej korzenie mamy, ale i mieć moją małą imoto-chan na oku -dodał złośliwie uśmiechając się w kierunku Seleny.

- Może powiesz coś jeszcze o sobie Keane? – spytał po chwili nauczyciel wyraźnie zaintrygowany nowymi, zasadniczo najbardziej intrygowała go dziewczyna. A wiedział że jeśli chce poznać ją bliżej, musi dowiedzieć się o niej jak najwięcej. Dobrze było by też poznać jej brata - pomyślał.

Chłopak domyślając się kierunku myśli mężczyzny zniesmaczony miał ochotę pokręcić głową. Ale widział że nie mógł tego zrobić, zamiast tego postanowił załatwić tę sprawę inaczej. W zgodzie z barwą płomieni jaką posiadał.

- Przykro mi – zaczął sztucznie słodkim głosem- ale co miałem dopowiedzenia sensei, powiedziałem - odparł z wyraźnym naciskiem na przedostatnie słowo.

Przez chwilę wydawało się że nauczyciel miał jeszcze ochotę coś dodać, lecz na ustach Keane pojawił się lekko kpiący- a zasadniczo wyzywający uśmieszek, dławiący wszystkie słowa jakie miał w ustach. Dostrzegając, że został przejrzany mężczyzna poczuł się zawstydzony i zdenerwowany, z dwojga złego postanowił skoncentrować się na tym drugim uczuciu.

-Keane, skoro jesteś taki pewny usiądziesz z Sawadą – wymruczał formułkę, która zwykle kończyła się jękami wśród populacji klasy i zgrzytaniem zębów. Spodziewał się podobnej reakcji po tym nowym, na widok współczujących spojrzeń dłużej uczących się w placówce kolegów. Ale o dziwo jego uśmiech tylko się poszerzył, gdy spostrzegł że został skierowany dokładnie tam gdzie chciał trafić. Mężczyzna pokręcił z politowaniem głową, cieszyć się z powodu usadzenia z „beznadziejnym Tsuną". To przekraczało nawet jego zdolności pojmowania.

Tym czasem Tsunayoshi dawno już oderwał uwagę od nowych uczniów, co prawda Selena co najmniej go przerażała, lecz wiedział że w tym miejscu nic mu nie zrobi. Zbyt wiele było tu ludzi. Sięgną dłonią do plecaka i z zawziętością szukał swojego ulubionego zeszytu. Szkicownika. Po chwili walki z zawartością plecaka znalazł to czego szukał. Był to duży dziewięćdziesięcio kartkowy brulion w formacie A4. Jego okładkę zdobił wykonany przez niego anioł, o pięknych złotych skrzydłach. A właściwie anielica, która zaczęła pojawiać się jakiś czas temu w jego snach. Jej postać była zwykle zamazana i nie mógł wyraźnie dojrzeć niczego prócz konturu jej sylwetki i pięknych złotych skrzydeł. Przewracał rysunki w poszukiwaniu czystej kartki. Znalazł ją w połowie zeszytu lecz się zawahał. Ponownie przypatrując się pięknowłosej dziewczynie siedzącej kilka ławek przed nim. Nie był pewien czy ona była by zadowolona z własnego portretu. A on w żadnym razie nie chciał mieć w niej wroga. Lecz po chwili wahania postanowił ją jednak naszkicować.

„ Gdzie znajdę drugą taką szansę?"- pomyślał Tsunayoshi, w swoim życiu wykonał już niejeden portret pięknych w jego mniemaniu osób. Były w wśród nich: zarówno kobiety jak i mężczyźni, dorośli i dzieci. Lecz wszystkim których malował czegoś brakowało, każdy był zbyt jasny, zbyt jednowymiarowy, przez co żaden z jego portretów nie mógł być tym co pragną stworzyć. Nie spotkał nikogo kto mógłby sprostać jego standardom aż do teraz. Ta nowa dziewczyna zdawała się być wszystkim czego poszukiwał. Ona po prostu wydawała się być stworzona do tego zajęcia. Intuicyjnie wyczuwał że jeśli nie naszkicowałby jej portretu nigdy więcej nie dostał by drugiej takiej szansy od losu.. „Chyba warto zaryzykować" – pomyślał trzynastolatek przełykając ślinę. Jego dłoń najpierw chwiejnie stawiała linie. Niepewna ile za ten czyn zapłaci. Lecz po chwili zapomniał o całym świecie zajęty swoją pasją, w tym momencie istniał tylko rysunek i jego oczy, co chwile zerkające ku dziewczynie. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy przysiadł do niego Keane. Dopiero ręka młodzieńca delikatnie ułożona na jego ramieniu przywróciła go światu. Wystraszony przejechał ołówkiem w bok i jego narzędzie zaczęło zdobić ławkę. Odwrócił głowę zadziwiony tym że ktoś mu przerywa i napotkał łagodny wzrok znajomych liliowych tęczówek. Jasnowłosy o dziwo uśmiechał się do niego przyjaźnie.

- Ładny rysunek – powiedział po chwili przypatrując się kartce z podobizną swojej siostry. Na razie znajdowała się na niej tylko jej twarz. Lecz odwzorowana za to ze wszystkimi szczegółami. Nawet to niebezpieczne ostrzegawcze spojrzenie jej ametystowych oczu spoglądało na niego ze szkicu. Delikatnie falujące włosy figlarnie opadały na ławkę gdy notowała. Uśmiechał się naprawdę był pod wrażeniem umiejętności chłopaka. Ta praca mówiła o nim wiele. Po pierwsze o spostrzegawczości, a po drugie o zbyt uległym charakterze co ukazywały przesadnie prowadzone łuki. Lecz mimo wszystko naprawdę był pod wrażeniem zdolności Sawady. Rzadko kto potrafi dobrze rysować, potrzeba do tego było zbyt wiele cierpliwości i czystego talentu, na który składała się: spostrzegawczość, wyczucie, oraz pewna głębia artysty. A ten chłopak obok niego najwyraźniej to wszystko posiadał.

- Jestem Ichiro, Keane Ichiro – powiedział po chwili.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi – wyjąkał chłopak najwyraźniej zdziwiony. Widać było że rzadko kto wyciąga do niego pomocną dłoń. Przez chwilę, Keane zastanawiał się kto z pośród wszystkich tych osób zna tego chłopaka. Obrzucił wszystkich przyglądających mu się z zaskoczeniem chłopców wzrokiem i znalazł odpowiedź. Nikt z pośród tych ludzi nie zna Sawady.

Po chwili zmarł czując wibracje pierścienia na swoim palcu. Pierścienia z ciemnym oczkiem otoczonym jasnymi anielskimi skrzydełkami.

Wyczuwał jak jego płomień strażnika, odpowiadał na płomień budzącego się anioła.

Nie mógł się pomylić co do fali energii wysyłanych przez pierścień. Odwrócił się od chłopaka podążając wzrokiem w kierunku swej ukochanej siostry. Ognisto włosa posyłała ku niemu spojrzenie. Po raz pierwszy do jej oczu zajrzał szok, szok przemieszany z przerażeniem.


	3. Przebudzenie III  Nocny Anioł

Anioł Nieba

Rozdział 3

Nocna Wizyta.

_To światło, co przyciąga mrok._

_Tworzy tak dziwny paradoks,_

_nie znika nawet w najciemniejszą noc.,_

_trwając w księżycowym blasku, _

_ciągle mrok przenikając._

_Nadal się z życiem nie żegnając._

_I tak dobro i zło._

_Złączone wiecznym pożądaniem._

_Ciągle razem będą trwały._

Usiadł na krześle zajęty pracą domową. Lecz ilokrotnie brał się za nią nie mógł jej dokończyć, ponieważ jego myśli same ciągle kierowały się ku nowym. Nie znał ich lecz czuł że nie są dla niego zagrożeniem. Owszem są niebezpieczni, ba potencjalnie są śmiertelnym zagrożeniem. Ale nie dla niego… Coś wewnątrz jakiś nieznany dotąd zmysł szeptał, że tym ludziom bezpiecznie będzie mógł powierzyć swoje własne życie. Nie martwiąc się przy tym o coś tak nieznaczącego jak niezrozumienie czy zdrada. Nie rozumiał tego zupełnie. Lecz czuł że nie powinien się o to martwić. Zmęczony spojrzał na zegarek, znajdujący się na jego nocnej szafce. Z trudem w mroku odczytał godzinę.

- 2330 – pięknie mrukną wstając z krzesła. A jego plecy zaprotestowały na ten nagły ruch. Obolały i zmęczony skierował się w kierunku łóżka. Ustawiając uprzednio zegar na godzinę poranną.

- 530– wymruczał – Tak, zdecydowanie 530 powinna wystarczyć. Nastawiając budzik tak by rano zdążyć jeszcze odrobić lekcje skierował się do łazienki by przygotować się do snu. Biorąc prysznic zastanawiał się jak było możliwe by on fan gier komputerowych i mang tak wciągnął się w odrabianie lekcji by aż tak bardzo zapomnieć o świecie. Ale w rzeczywistości bardzo dobrze wiedział czemu to tyle zajęło, ponieważ nawet teraz nie mógł wybić dziwnego rodzeństwa ze swojej głowy.

Błagam aniołku proszę przyśnij mi się i tej nocy, pomyślał. Przykładając głowę do poduszki. Nie zdążył jednak kontynuować tej myśli, bo ktoś nie będący Morfeuszem oplótł go w swą własną senną sieć.

A gdzieś w oddali Jasnowłosa Pani otchłani czekała. Aż Anioł Nieba się przebudzi i znów bramy do Arkadii dla tułających się w pustce dusz zostaną otwarte. Oczekiwała go. Przeznaczonego jej kochanka. Jej wybranka. Wyczuwała go. Jej jedynego, jeszcze śniącego. Lecz miała pewność że już się narodził i ona, siostra jej istnienia. Niedługo miała się wybrać po niego. Sama nie mogła ruszyć się z tego miejsca aż do przebudzenia pierwszego anioła. W smutku przymknęła oczy, przypominając sobie pierwszy dzień gdy do życia powołane zostało wszystko wraz z trinisette, w którym ukryto wszystkie tajemnice. Ona jedna z nielicznych, która znała prawdziwą cenę stworzenia. Zapłakała w smutku z tęsknoty. Bo dla takich jak oni nigdy nie ma szczęśliwego zakończenia czy radosnej przyszłości. Jest tylko tu. I to co było.

Otaczał go mrok bezkresny, lecz nie był tylko i wyłącznie monotonną czernią, ciemność mieniła się tu paletą własnych odcieni, w jednym miejscu jaśniejsza, w innym ciemniejsza, a w samym swym sercu była tak gęsta, że Tsunayoshi nie mógł przebić jej wzrokiem choć czuł,że to właśnie tam powinien podążyć, cała jego istota pragnęła znaleźć się w tej nicości. Ujrzeć co w sobie kryje, co go przyzywa. Zaczął się więc sumiennie przedzierać, pogrążając bezpowrotnie w coraz gęstszym mroku, byle tylko zobaczyć, zrozumieć. Po chwili zaobserwował, że im głębiej zanurzał się w nieznane, tym trudniej było mu się poruszyć z powodu gwałtownie spadającej temperatury. Bardzo teraz żałował że ma na sobie tylko krótki bezrękawnik i sięgające kostek jeansowe spodnie których barwę ciężko mu było dojrzeć. Im bliżej był centrum tym gorzej się czuł, najpierw to ignorował nie chcą dostrzec niebezpieczeństwa- na początku mógł udawać że nic złego z nim się nie dzieje, lecz z każdą mijającą sekundą coraz trudniej było mu zapanować na własnym ciałem, aż w końcu jego kończyny zdawały się być wypełnione ołowiem uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek ruch, jego ciało zesztywniałe, zimne jak głaz, sprawiało ból przy najmniejszej próbie poruszenia nim. Nieruchomy zaczął opadać bo to miejsce nie miało żadnego oparcia prócz jego woli. Spadał w duł w przepaść bez dna coraz to głębszą i mroczniejszą, jego oddech ukazywał się już w postaci gęstej, bezbarwnej pary ponieważ w tym miejscu nie było nawet pojedynczego promienia światła które pozwoliłoby nadać jej białą barwę, dostrzec ją. Lecz i bez tego wiedział że temperatura dawno spadła poniżej zera. Jego ciało zamierało i siniało. Czuł iż jeszcze chwila a nie będzie miał dość sił by otworzyć oczy, zaszczękać zębami, zadrżeć. Lecz chwila nie minęła bo już teraz całym jego światem była ciemność. Ciemność bezkresna i pozbawiona wszelkich myśli. Tylko resztką świadomości wydawało mu się że nim omdlał, poczuł na swym policzku delikatną kobiecą dłoń. Dziwnie znajomą lecz odległą.

Przypatrywała się mu złotymi rozświetlonymi przez minione eony oczyma. Cała jej postać zdawała się jaśnieć gdy ułożyła sobie jego głowę na kolanach. Jej dłoń nieludzko wręcz blada rozświetlona jakąś złotą poświatą wpleciona była w jego włosy. I choć była teraz tak blisko niego wiedziała że jest jeszcze za wcześnie by mogła odejść. Musiała czekać aż on będzie gotów ją poznać i przyjąć.

-Tsunayoshi …– wyszeptała jego imię pochylając się nad nim. A jej rozognione usta spoczęły na ciele chłopca niemo błogosławiąc cała jej postać rozpaliła się jakimś wewnętrznym żarem, gdy jej wargi złączone były z jego coraz cieplejszą skórą. Aż płomień zgasł wraz z momentem w którym uchylił swe powieki ukazując cudownie kasztanowe oczy – Niedługo będziesz musiał wrócić … - powiedziała głosem wypełnionym smutkiem na myśl o nadchodzącym rozstaniu.

Pierwszym, co poczuł był delikatny dotyk jak muśnięcie skrzydeł motyla. Niezwykle przyjemne zetknięcie jedwabiu z jego zmrożoną skórą, tak przyjemne że pragnęło się tylko w nim zanurzyć i przestać istnieć. To słodkie lecz niebezpieczne życzenie, szeptał do niego jakiś nieprzytomny głos. Budzący się razem z nim, jeszcze jak on zaspany. Po chwili ciepło stawało się coraz natrętniejsze. Niebezpieczniejsze. Wydawało się jakby te miękkie wargi wtłaczały w jego ciało płynny ogień. Czuł tlący się pożar w swych żyłach każdym porze czy komórce swego ciała. Potem był głos, miękki i hipnotyzujący przez chwilę porównywał go do Seleny. Lecz tak naprawdę żadne podobieństwo nie istniało, owszem oba dźwięki były piękne. Lecz ten który teraz słyszał nie miał prawa istnieć, był nieludzki w swym brzmieniu, zbyt melodyjny, delikatny. Jakby ta nawołująca go istota stworzona była z kruchego szkła. Niechętnie uchylił powieki i zamrugał, widząc najpiękniejszą twarz jaką w swym życiu spotkał. Była wprost zbyt idealna by patrzenie na nią nie sprawiało bólu. Gładka i bez skazy.

„ Gdyby bogowie istnieli, to zapewne tak by wyglądali" –pomyślał. Lecz Tsunayoshi nie wierzył już w żadnych bogów, dość szybko wyzbył się złudzeń w istnienie sił wyższych. Lecz patrząc na nią zaczynał powoli rozumieć czemu inni z taką namiętnością poddawali się podobnym bredniom. Będąc przy niej z rozkoszą mógłby uwierzyć. Z czystą jak łza satysfakcją poddawałby się słodkim złudzeniom, aż do swej śmierci. Lecz Sawada nie mógł się tak po prostu poddać. Od kiedy skończył siedem lat przestał wierzyć w cuda. Owszem iluzje były słodkie lecz przynosiły doprawdy gorzkie rozczarowanie. O wiele trudniejsze do przełknięcia niż cokolwiek innego. Dla tego nie miał już zamiaru pozwolić się oszukać czemukolwiek, nawet, jeśli tym czymś była idea dająca tak wielu ludziom sens istnienia.

- Kim jesteś? – spytał z pewnym trudem

Nieznajoma uśmiechnęła się do niego. A ten uśmiech był w istocie najsłodszą zakazaną słodyczą. Miał wrażenie że jeszcze chwila, a ona rozpłynie się w powietrzu będąc niczym więcej niż snem. Lecz mimo że jego umysł szeptał iż ktoś taki nie ma prawa istnieć, to serce wciąż sprzeczało się z tą logiką. Ciągle dziwnie jej ufne i wierne. Po mimo tego że spotkał ją po raz pierwszy czuł jakby była zagubioną częścią niego. Ona jednak tylko przybliżyła się przykładając wskazujący palec do jego ust. Wciąż tak ciepła i miękka, pachnąca słońcem i letnim powietrzem. Jej skóra smakowała niczym najsłodsza ambrozja. Anioł nieczłowiek – pojawiło się w jego głowie.

- Kim...? - Chciał spytać, lecz nieznajoma nie pozwoliła mu mówić samym swym spojrzeniem sprawiając że język zamarł niezdolny do wydobycia choćby jednej zgłoski.

- Ciiiii – wyszeptała do jego ucha –Nie psuj tej chwili czas dany nam jest tak krótki, a ty pytasz o jedyną rzecz której nie mogę ci dać. O moje imię, uwierz mi ono nie będzie miało znaczenia do momentu aż zobaczysz mnie na własne oczy i zrozumiesz każdą komórką swego ciała czym jestem, a wtedy me imię nie będzie ci potrzebne bo sam je odnajdziesz. Z czasem poznasz mnie tak bardzo jak tylko zdaje się to być możliwe dla śmiertelnika, odkryjesz we mnie każde z mych tajemnych imion, nauczę cię je znajdować tak jak tego pragnę. Och Tsunayoshi obiecuję ci że znać mnie będziesz tak jak nikt inny i że widza ta równie ci słodka będzie jak ta chwila, tylko proszę bądź cierpliwy jak ja,gdy przez wszystkie wieki mego istnienia czekałam na ciebie. Wiem że nikt nie pozna mnie tak mocno po tobie jak ty. Na razie choćbyś nie wiem jak pragną nie jesteś w stanie pojąć tego co pragnę ci przekazać. Nie znasz mnie na tyle bym którekolwiek z mych imion mogła ci wyjawić. Dla tego poznawać będziesz mnie stopniowo. Aż zrozumiesz i nic już nie będzie musiało zostać dopowiedziane. A teraz wróć do swego bezpiecznego świata. Bo tu w miejscu pomiędzy jawą, a snem nie zaznasz szczęścia. Beze mnie roztrzaskasz się w pył. Na razie wiedzieć musisz tylko że ja nie chcę ci zrobić żadnej krzywdy. Z czasem poznasz mnie na tyle bym mogła ci się coraz bardziej ujawniać. A gdy już zrozumiesz spotkamy się naprawdę. A ty zobaczysz mnie taką jaka jestem, bez obaw i strachu. Już nie mogę się doczekać tego momentu jesteś wszak tak cudownym istnieniem kochany – na jej twarzy pojawił się ponownie smutek, mówiła dalej lekko przyciszonym tonem- Myślę że winna ci jestem Tsunayoshi jakieś wyjaśnia lecz będziesz musiał na nie poczekać, zdradzę ci w zamian inny sekret wśród śmiertelników jesteś pierwszym którego kiedykolwiek wybrałam. Pierwszym, którego naznaczyłam swoją obecnością. Więc lepiej byś nigdy nikomu nie wyjawiał treści tych snów tak będzie najlepiej. A teraz do zobaczenia bo następne nasze spotkanie będzie dla ciebie łatwiejsze. Teraz gdy poznałam cię już na tyle mogę sprowadzić gdzie tylko zachcę, w granicach naszych umysłów oczywiście. Miłej nocy mały aniele, Tsunayoshi – wyszeptała odrywając się od niego. Czuł jak oddala się od niej. Chciał zbliżyć się jeszcze raz. Przylgnąć do niej i nie opuszczać. Piękna musiała dojrzeć to wszystko na jego twarzy, bo wraz z jej uśmiechem dosłyszał ostatnie słowa.

- Nie obawiaj się nasze spotkania są nam pisane, aż nie zniknę stając się jedną z gwiazd. Lecz wtedy już nie będę ci potrzebna mój kochany. Do zobaczenia niebawem.

Następnie ponownie zalała go ciemność, lecz ta nie była chłodną bezduszną pustką. Zasnął otulony jej słodką obecnością..

Anioł Nieba.


	4. Przebudzenie IV A na imię jej Arisa

Rozdział 4

Niebiańska kołysanko.

Zaśpiewaj mi.

Zaśpiewaj nam.

Przecież znasz słowa…

Przecież dobrze je znasz…

Więc rzuć..

To odwrócone zaklęcie…

Mówią " Kiedy dają ci cytrynki, zrób z nich lemoniadę " Ale kiedy życie rzuca cię w coś w czym czujesz ty wcale nie chcesz uczestniczyć, to co jak myślisz powinieneś z tym zrobić ?

Tsuna od samego rana czuł że ten dzień nie będzie należał do najlepszych w jego życiu. Czemu ? Na samym początku choćby ten dziwny sen. Nie, nie był mokry. Ale z pewnością należał do dziwnych. Bo można do normalnych zaliczyć sen o zamarzaniu i uratowaniu przez anioła bez skrzydeł którego twarzy tak przecież niewyobrażalnie pięknej, nawet nie kojarzysz ? Następnie obudził się o wręcz nieprzyzwoicie wczesnej porze. Po to tylko by usnąć w wannie. Nie ma to jak moje szczęście, pomyślał. Czując jak kaszel dławi go w gardle.- I teraz jeszcze to przeziębienie. Z westchnieniem zerknął w kierunku dziewczyny siedzącej kilka ławek dalej od niego. W swojej dłoni trzymała znajomo wyglądający zeszyt z ręcznie narysowanym aniołem na okładce. Zeszyt ten przyprawiał go wręcz o paniczny lęk. I tak, zdaje się że zapomniał o najważniejszym. Lekcję temu zostawił w klasie matematyki zeszyt. Co gorsza był to jego szkicownik z wykonanym portretem dziewczyny która teraz go trzymała. Pięknie lepiej teraz to już być nie może, pomyślał kwaśno, starając się zdławić panikę. Lecz jak zwykle się mylił.

Z oddali Selena wydawała się być bardzo niewinna, twarz tak słodka, śliczna, jak rzeźbiona w porcelanie. Jednak patrząc na nią widział to czego nie chcieli dostrzegać w niej inni. Ten złośliwy błysk w jej oczach, czasami połyskujący jaśniej niż zwykle, a czasami zamieniający się z czymś innym, czymś niewypowiedzianie smutnym, bolesnym, bądź okrutnym. Raz widział też w jej oczach błysk czułej delikatności, czy zaintrygowania połączonego z cichym szacunkiem. Ale tych ostatnich trzech uczuć nie mógł jednak zrozumieć. Ponieważ pojawiły się w jej oczach gdy patrzyła na niego, gdy siedział obok niej w ławce. Jej usta wygięły się wtedy w takim delikatnym, łagodnym uśmiechu. Pozbawionym złośliwej kpiny czy okrucieństwa. Wyglądała przez tamtą chwilę zupełnie jak tamten anioł z jego snu. Nie, nie z wyglądu. Wydawała się mu wtedy równie ciepła i godna zaufania jak ona. To było takie dziwne. Ta chęć zarazem ucieczki jak i znalezienia się przy niej jak najbliżej. Walka z sercem i rozumem. Gdy jedno każe zostać, a drugie uciec świadome niebezpieczeństwa jakim jest ta chodząca puszka pandory.

- Sawada – słyszy ostry głos nauczyciela w chwili gdy rzucona kreda rozbiła się o jego głowę. Masując ją przypatrywał się białemu pyłowi na drewnianym blacie. Wyglądał jak rozsypany narkotyk o którym wykładowca przed chwilą opowiadał, niby tak niewinny, a może tak bardzo zranić. Zmieniając mózg w bezużyteczną sieczkę. Zrestartuje cię, jak oprogramowanie. Ale nie zwróci ci wspomnień, jak i nie zawsze wracają dane po ponownym załadowaniu oprogramowania, utkniesz na etapie sześcioletniego dziecka które nie wie nawet co jest dobre, a co złe. Będziesz utrapieniem dla rodziny i wszystkich którzy ciebie znali. Bądź też trafisz na inną drogę, nie przedawkujesz, a wszystko będzie pozornie tak jak normalnie, aż pewnego dnia na przyjęciu wyskoczysz z czwartego piętra przez okno, gdy wszystkie zwielokrotnione lęki wykończą cię doszczętnie. Odlot nie był zły, był taki jak zwykle. To z twoją psychą jest coś nie tak. Ten strach cię zniszczy. Nikt pewnie na początku nawet na to nie spojrzy. Nie zrozumie co się stało, a ktoś inny chcąc wrzucić coś na ruszt. Upiecze to w piekarniku. To coś co następnego dnia okaże się być jego własnym dzieckiem. To wszystko może zdarzyć się na zwykłym przyjęciu, przyjęciu przyprawianym dragami. Przyjęciu na którym pojawi się ziele wychowane przez cyfrowe programy. Wyrastające w ciemnicy. Nie znające światła. Karmione chemią, wszystkimi tymi szalenie uzależniającymi świństwami. Po wyrośnięciu zmienione w coś takiego. Przepiękną iluzorycznie białą damę, kryjącą w sobie najgorsze ohydztwa tego świata. Co masz w sobie, niehumanitarną, rozrywającą żyły trutkę na szczury ? Czy coś jeszcze innego… Jakie paskudztwo przewożone jest w ciężarówce tuż za rogiem ? Te dziwne myśli pojawiają się w jego głowie, gdy myślał o tym, o czym mimochodem usłyszał na wykładzie. Odpycha je nadal nie wiedząc.

Czemu ma uwierzyć, a czemu ma zaufać…? .

O dziewo nie czuję strachu. Choć sama myśl o rozmowie z nią wprawia go w stan bliski paranoi. Gdy przypadkiem spotykają się ich oczy, zauważa jej delikatny skierowany do niego uśmiech, który zdaje się chcieć przegnać wszystkie jego wątpliwości Nie wątpi w tej chwili że jest prawdziwy, nie może gdy coś wewnątrz niego każe mu tak mocno się z nią związać, nie chce już z tym walczyć. I nie może zarazem zapomnieć o tym jak niebezpieczna ona jest na prawdę. O jak wielkim potencjalnym zagrożeniu ostrzegają go wszystkie jego zmysły, ale mówią też również że ona w żaden sposób nie chce go skrzywdzić. Co jest w obecnej chwili jedynym czego nie musi się obawiać. Jedynym z czym zgadzają się zarazem jego instynkt jak i serce, każąc się do niej zwrócić. Aż do teraz zawsze ich słuchał. Lecz i do teraz nigdy nie kłóciły się z rozumem. Nigdy nie był może specjalnie mądry, lecz nie był również idiotą. Zna siebie i swój instynkt dość mocno by wiedzieć kto byłby w stanie zmieść go z powierzchni ziemi, nim dostrzegła by to reszta klasy. To zresztą niebyło by takie trudne, myśli z dziwnym przekąsem. Byłby więc głupcem, gdyby się nie wahał. Cóż chyba jest głupcem skoro wiedząc to wszystko **nadal** się waha. Z dziwną ulgą odwraca się więc do nauczyciela, chcąc przerwać ten ciąg myśli. Lecz w połowie drogi coś odbitego w oknie nagle zwraca jego uwagę. Dziwny cień którego wcześniej nie dostrzegał zdaje się wpleciony być w powietrze. Złote nitki łączące się ze sobą wydają się teraz takie piękne. Nie widzi tego lecz jego oczy w tej chwili połyskują tą materią, jakby z niej splecione. Ćwierkanie ptaków za oknem, niegdyś błękitne niebo. To wszystko wzrusza go. Jakby chcąc pocieszyć. W tym wszystkim wyczuwa dziwną obecność, zarazem nieznaną i znajomą. Bliską i daleką. Zupełnie jakby kiedyś spotkał się z nią, a zarazem jej nie znał. Jego instynkty, uczucia. Czuje jak coś się we nim budzi. Jak jego ciało i dusza do czegoś się przygotowują. Czuł się tak już wcześniej, choć o dziwo nie kojarzy kiedy dokładnie. To dziwne uczucie jakby zaraz miał od środka spłonąć. To dziwne, choć jeszcze nie najdziwniejsze. Od kiedy uczucie zaczęło być trwałe, poczuł pociąg niemal nie do odparcia, do tego co lubił instynktownie, co skrycie kochał. Do przyrody, do sztuki. Nie wiedział czemu lecz czuł że się zmieniał. Bo przecież nigdy nie przejmował się nią w takim stopniu by płakać po ścięciu drzewa, zupełnie jak po martwym człowieku. Słońce i drzewa, kwiaty i trawa. Nawet te psy, których obawiał się od dzieciństwa. To wszystko wydaje mu się dziwnie bliskie. Może nawet bliższe niż ludzie. Sam siebie dziś nie rozumie i o dziwo nie przejmuje się tym, czując nadchodzące zmiany. Już teraz widział że przyniosą mu ze sobą równie wiele bólu jak i szczęścia. Lecz wniosą w jego życie miłość i zmienią je na lepsze. Mając tą widzę poczuł że chcę temu zaufać. Owszem umysł nadal miał wątpliwości lecz wiązały się one w istocie z tym czym jest strach przed nieznanym. W końcu gorzej być ze nim nie może, pomyślał.

O Bogowie, jak bardzo się mylił.

- Sawada – słyszy jeszcze raz jego głos. Tym razem ostrzejszy i głośniejszy – W poprzednim roku niemal ciągle nie było cię na lekcjach, a teraz znów nie słuchasz. Ponownie chcesz nie zdać.

Nigdy nie zostałem na roku. Chce powiedzieć. Ale z jakiegoś powodu jak zwykle nie może. Bo wie że w jego słowach jest jakieś ziarno prawdy. To prawda że rok temu nie było go często w szkole. Lecz miał swoje powody. Ciągłe wizyty w szpitalu, czy też dłuższe urlopy na które wysyłali go jego pomocni koledzy, były głównym powodem przedłużających się nieobecności. Cóż spalone w zabawie usprawiedliwienia też w niczym mu nie pomagały. Lecz jak zwykle nikogo to nie obchodziło. Nikogo prócz jego matki. Lecz cóż ona mogła zrobić, była sama. Jego ojciec jest gdzieś w świecie poszukując złota. Złota, pokręcił głową sfrustrowany. Poszukiwacze złota do cholery dawno już wymarli. Teraz ten zawód jest zupełnie nie opłacalny. Prędzej uwierzył by że jest łowcą skarbów. Tak więc cudownie. Jego istnienie nie interesuje nawet jego ojca. Ale właściwie to czemu miało by to kogoś interesować ? Ludzie są jacy są, bardziej lub mnie okrutni. Uczeni mówią że wywodzą się od zwierząt, więc nic dziwnego że i taka jest ich natura. To nie ich a siebie nie lubił. Tej jego przeklętej kruchości, że był jak porcelanowa lalka, którą tak łatwo było potłuc na kawałki. Lecz on zawsze był niezwykłą lalką. Każda jego część zabliźniała się, na nowo łącząc ze sobą. Powstawał znowu. Nie taki jak wcześniej- trochę silniejszy. Choć z wieloma nowymi punktami podatnymi na zranienia, w postaci nowych blizn. Nie lubił ich, ale i też nie czuł do nich wstrętu, były częścią jego. Nie pogodził się z nimi jeszcze. Lecz czuł że niedługo w końcu jego po części otwarte rany zabliźnią się i będzie to miało związek z tą tajemniczą dziewczyną o włosach barwy krwawego zmierzchu i jej bliźniaka.

- Przepraszam za nieuwagę sensei, nie wyspałem się i jestem przez to trochę nie przytomny – powiedział, nie chcąc wspominać o porannym epizodzie z wanną. Zresztą czuł już w płucach że i on będzie miało swoje konsekwencje.

Pięknie – pomyślał kwaśno – po prostu pięknie.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę obserwował ucznia wzrokiem. Zauważył teraz wyraźne worki przed oczami i wysiłek by nie zasnąć na miejscu widocznie wymalowany na umęczonej twarzy. Kasztanowe włosy chłopca były roztrzepane jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, a na rumianych zwykle policzkach zabrakło znajomego różu.

- Ten dzieciak wygląda jak miał tu zaraz zemdleć – pomyślał czując jak wyrzuty sumienia dają o sobie znać. Nie interesował się nigdy nim za bardzo uważając go za kompletne beztalencie marnotrawiące jego cenny czas. W dodatku lenia, który nie miał nawet czasu zajrzeć do książek. Lecz dziś widząc go w tym stanie, zaczął się zastanawiać czy gdyby dał temu chłopcu choć jedną szansę, zamiast zniechęcać go do wszystkiego. Być może ten dzieciak nie był by teraz tak bardzo do niczego. W jego wymęczony oczach widział przecież błyski takiej samej inteligencji jak u najmądrzejszych z jego byłych studentów. Boże to była ta sama świadoma inteligencja jaką widział na jednym z wykładów Profesora Reboyama. Nigdy w swoim życiu miał nie zapomnieć jego oczu które zdawały się przewiercać człowieka na wylot, poznając wszystkie jego sekrety i słabostki. Czemu więc nie zauważył tej samej błyskotliwej inteligencji u własnego ucznia? Czemu ocenił go na podstawie tego co usłyszał o nim od innych ? Cholera był takim głupcem. Może gdyby reszta dała mu trochę odpocząć …

Westchnął kręcąc głową. Nie cofnie czasu, a chłopiec wyraźnie potrzebował teraz jego pomocy. Być może później uda mu się jakoś wynagrodzić jego obojętność…

Rozejrzał się po klasie poszukując kogoś kto nie zaszkodził by jeszcze bardziej dzieciakowi. Lecz z zażenowaniem doszedł do wniosku że prócz rodzeństwa Keane, nie było w klasie nikogo kto wychodząc nie wykorzystał by szansy by się bezkarnie nad nim pastwić.

- Jak mogłem być taki ślepy – zastanawiał się odwracając w kierunku nowej dziewczyny. Jej oczy utkwione były w szczupłym chłopcu, nie widział w nich złośliwości, jedynie delikatne zmartwienie. I niezrozumiała złość tliły się w ich wnętrzu,

- Panno Keane czy mogła by pani zaprowadzić pana Sawadę do gabinetu szkolnej pielęgniarki ?

Dziewczyna skinęła głową wstając ze swojego miejsca. Wychodząc zauważył że wzięła ze sobą zeszyt. Chowając go pod kurtką. Nie skomentował tego czekając tylko aż para w końcu opuści zajęcia. A on będzie mógł powrócić do wykładu. Choć czuł że na razie dopóki chłopiec nie wróci. On sam nie będzie mógł się całkowicie skupić na zajęciach.

- Czemu to robisz ? – usłyszała szept przy swoim uchu gdy pomogła Sawadzie ułożyć ramię na jej karku.

Zdziwiona spojrzała na niego zauważając pytające spojrzenie jego kasztanowych oczu. Były pewne, zmęczone. Jego twarz perliła się od potu. A górna warga delikatnie drżała kiedy mówił. Jednak jego zmęczony głos nie zadrżał. Nie był tak pewny jak wyraz jego oczu. Lecz nie drżał. Pytał i całym sobą okazywał że nie podda się póki nie otrzyma odpowiedzi. Zadowolona uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, całą sobą zgadzając się z tą postawą. Wdziała że pasuje ona do niego o wiele bardziej niż ta drżąca, zlękniona ugodowość, małego pisklęcia. Dostrzegała w chłopcu przednią zranionego kotka, którego ktoś musi pogłaskać pod włos. By maluszek przypomniał sobie, od czego ma zęby, głos jak i pazurki. A ona z przyjemnością poczesze tego kociaka pod włos.

- Bo chciałam. Sawada wyglądałeś tam jak zimny trup. Jeszcze chwila, a byś odleciał na lekcji. Chciałeś tego ? – spytała uszczypliwie.

- Nie ale …

-Ale co… kotku. Jeśli coś ci dolega to normalne że kogoś z tobą poślą. To nic niezwykłego. Po prostu odpręż się, zaufaj mi i postaraj się tu teraz nie zemdleć, dobra ? A ja doprowadzę cię do gabinetu pielęgniarskiego w jednym kawałku. Po prostu zrelaksuj się kotku.

- Czemu nazywasz mnie kotem. Wcześniej byłem ptakiem teraz kotem. Skąd te nazwy.?

Rozbawiona pokręciła głową.

- Na początku gdy ze sobą rozmawialiśmy przypominałeś mi przestraszonego ptaka z nastawionymi piórami. Inteligentnego jednak nadal ptaka. Teraz jednak wydajesz mi się bardziej słodkim przerażonym kotkiem. Którego ktoś czasem musi poczesać pod włos.

- I to będziesz ty ? – spytał z rezygnacją.

- Oczywiście. Nie martw się koniaczku nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Po prostu dopilnuję by gdyby ktoś kiedyś chciał cię podrażnić. Spotkał się z reakcją rasowego rozdrażnionego kota.

- Nie jestem kotem… - zaprzeczył szybko kręcąc głową.

-Jesteś kotku, jesteś tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiesz… Ale się dowiesz niedługo, już moja w tym głowa – powiedziała z uśmiechem, który wcale mu się nie podobał. Przełykając ślinę postanowił zmienić temat.

- Keane-san… widzisz wcześniej zostawiłem coś w klasie… Czy przypadkiem nie…

-… Znalazłam tego – dokończyła wyciągając zza kurtki zeszyt – Ładnie rysujesz kociaku. Naprawdę ładnie… Ale następnym razem jak będziesz chciał mnie narysować po prostu mnie zapytaj.

- Nie jesteś zła ? – zdziwił się.

-Zła nie. Czemu miała bym być… - spytała choć jej głos wskazywał, że domyślała się czego tak naprawdę się obawiał. - Szczerze to nigdy nie widziałam artysty który był by w stanie dostrzec tyle co ty. Czy przestraszyło cię to co we mnie widzisz, Sawada ? – spytała jej głos był poważny tak jak i oczy – Powidz mi co widzisz gdy na mnie patrzysz, poprosiła cicho.

Chłopak przez chwilę wahał się. Lecz widząc jej oczekujące oczy, nie mógł im odmówić. Idąc przy niej przez chwilę zastanawiał się jak ująć w słowa to co widział. Co dostrzegał. Jego instynkt mówił mu że może być z nią w tej chwili w stu procentach szczery i taki chciał być. Chciał powiedzieć jej wszystko.

- Tak przerażasz mnie. Gdy patrzę na ciebie widzę, że kryjesz znacznie więcej niż wydaje się to być widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka. Gdy przyszłaś ze swoim bratem. To choć oboje wydawaliście się być niebezpieczni, to ty potencjalnie wydajesz się mi być gorsza. Nie, nie jesteś zła i wydaje mi się że nie chcesz mnie skrzywdzić. Jednak czuję całym sobą, że gdybyś chciała mogła byś być dla mnie śmiertelnie niebezpieczna i to mnie właśnie przeraża. Wiem że gdybyś chciała mnie dziś zabić. Ja nie miał bym szans przeżyć spotkania z tobą i prawdopodobnie nikt nawet nie miał by jak cię o to oskarżyć. Czy nie mam racji? – spytał. Skinęła głową w milczeniu.

- Czy domyślasz się kim jestem ? – spytała cicho.

- Kim jesteś ? – powtórzył – Tajemnicą. Nie mam pojęcia, ani kim jesteś. Ani kto sprawił, że jesteś tak potencjalnie niebezpieczną osobą Nie znam twojej historia. Ani nie wiem niemal że niczego o tobie. Wszystko czego jestem świadomy to tego jakim typem jesteś osoby. I nie wiem nawet czy chcę widzieć więcej. Co ze mną zrobisz ?

- Zrobię ? – spytała nie rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi.

- To co wiem o tobie …

- Jednak nadal tu jesteś ... – powiedziała – Kotku, niewielu miałby dość odwagi by dość odwagi, by być tu teraz ze mną i powiedzieć to co powiedziałeś.

- Albo głupoty.

- Albo głupoty – zgodziła się przymykając oczy - Nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy Sawada. Jedną z wielu rzeczy które mnie w tobie zaintrygowały jest właśnie twoja spostrzegawczość… Coś ciągnie mnie do ciebie. I jeśli nie dasz mi powodu. Ja nie będę musiała cię skrzywdzić w żaden sposób. Zresztą to miłe nie musieć udawać przed tobą jak przed tamtą bandą idiotów. Jeśli chcesz wpadnij do mnie po szkole – powiedziała nagle - O ile oczywiście będziesz miał odwagę odwiedzić jaskinię potwora po tym co mi dziś powiedziałeś.

Już chciał się zgodzić. Co widziała w jego szczerych oczach. Gdy nagle o czymś ważnym sobie przypomniał. Niechętnie, bo niechętnie ale musiał odmówić.

-Przykro mi Keane-san. Ale nie mogę.

-Czemu ?- spytała wyraźnie widząc że chłopak najchętniej nie robił by tego, cokolwiek zamierzał zrobić.

-Moja Babcia przyjeżdża dziś w odwiedziny i jeśli nie będzie mnie jak przyjedzie moja mama będzie z tego niezadowolona – wyjaśnił.

- Nie wydaje się abyście ty i twoja babcia się lubili. Czemu więc takie ważne jest abyś był na miejscu. Nie chcesz tam być …

-Ale to ważne dla mojej mamy i nie chcę jej tym denerwować. Już i tak ma dość zmartwień z moim ojcem, nie chcę by martwiła się jeszcze i mną.

- Masz więc tak dziwną rodzinę jak i ja. Podsumowała. Twoja babcia wyraźnie cię nienawidzi. Ale czemu ? Babcie zwykle lubią swoje wnuki…

- To długa historia - powiedział wyraźnie chcąc uciąć temat. Gdy dotarli pod gabinet pielęgniarki. Swoją drogą to było trochę nie logiczne wybudować gabinet pielęgniarski na najwyższym piętrze tuż koło gabinetu głównego prefekta. Jednak nie była jej sprawą logika architektów tej szkoły. Zresztą dopiero co tu się pojawiła. Więc nie powinna narzekać tak niewiele wiedząc o tym miejscu. Na białych drzwiach przyczepiono karteczkę, z tymi słowami zapisanymi na czerwonym pergaminie.

Dnia 14. 12. 2011.r

Mogę być nieobecna do połowy drugiej godziny lekcyjnej.

Za wszystkie niedogodności serdecznie przepraszam.

Pedagog szkolny.

Azji Kitsune

- Mów mamy mnóstwo czasu – powiedziała siadając na ławeczce, uprzednio pomagając usiąść koledze. Sawada niechętnie, bo niechętnie ale zaczął swoją opowieść.

- Cóż babcia, rzeczywiście lubi bądź toleruje wszystkie swoje wnuczęta, z wyjątkiem mnie. Wydaje mi się że za bardzo przypominam jej mojego ojca. A ona z powodu jego nieobecności wylewa swój żal na mnie zamiast na nim. Tak przynajmniej myślę. Moja mama cały czas stara się ułagodzić moje napięte stosunki z babcią, przez takie spotkania jak to które ma odbyć się dzisiaj. Lecz zwykle kończą się one dość nieprzyjemnie.

- Powiedź, twój ojciec zostawił was czy jak. – zagryzła wargę myśląc o tym jak niegrzeczne i bezpośrednie było to pytanie. Zauważyła że Sawada napiął się przez chwilę jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Lecz ostatecznie zatrzymał w ustach wszystkie swe nieodpowiednie słowa.

- Keane-san chciałaś mnie teraz obrazić czy co ? - lecz widząc jej przepraszające spojrzenie, po prostu westchną – Czeszemy kotka pod włos, prawda ? – spytał – Nie mój ojciec nie zostawił nas. W każdym bądź razie nie w tym sensie tego słowa które ty masz na myśli. Moi rodzice nadal są małżeństwem. Mimo że ja i matka widzieliśmy go ostatnio dwa lata temu. Gdy wychodził opowiadał mojej mamie zwykle jakąś wymyśloną historyjkę o poszukiwaniu diamentów, złota, czy pracy związanej w jakiś sposób z ropą naftową. By przez kilka następnych miesięcy nie pojawić się w domu. Ostatnio gdy nas opuszczał wyruszył na poszukiwanie złota. Mama zawsze zostaje wtedy sama zraniona i zmartwiona. Wydaje mi się że przez moje podobieństwo do ojca, ciągle przypominam jej o jego nieobecności, a Babci o nim, więc stara się go ukarać pośrednio za ranienie jej dziecka. Nie lubi mnie więc z powodu mojego ojca. Irracjonalne ale prawdziwe.

- Cóż uczucia są irracjonalne. Ja sama za bardzo nie lubię wspominać o moim ojcu więc trochę cię rozumiem. Widzisz to przez niego jestem taka jaka jestem. Zamilkła, kręcąc głową - Nie wydaje mi się abyś chciał słuchać o takim bydlaku. Może kiedy indziej, poprosiła.

Chłopiec przez chwilę przypatrywał się jej poczym skiną głową. Wyglądał znacznie lepiej niż gdy wyszli choć nadal; był niezdrowo blady i wydawał się być rozpalony.

- To zdaje się ciebie ranić – szepnął – Nie mów o tym jeśli nie chcesz. Nie jeśli ma cię to zranić.

-Nie powiem ci – skoro już wiesz o mnie tyle – nie chcę byś myślał o mnie jak o bezmyślnej maszynie do zabijania. Pomimo tego co nam zrobiono ja i mój brat jesteśmy ludźmi. Zapamiętaj to. Lubię cię Tsuna, wiesz. Mruknęła zamykając oczy i przysypiając na jego ramieniu. Ale nim zasnęła spytała go cicho:

- Nie masz nic przeciwko temu bym tak cię nazywała, co nie kociaku ?

- Nie – odparł z rozbawionym uśmiechem poczym sam zapadł w sen – Jeśli pozwolisz mi nazywać cię Seleną.

-Arisa – znajomi i wrogowie, prócz mojej babci. Wołają na mnie Arisa – To było ostatnie słowo, wypowiedziane przez dziewczynę nim opadła w ramiona morfeusza. Czując się tak bezpieczną i spokojną przy Tsunie, jak jeszcze nigdy w jej całym życiu.

Pielęgniarka szkolna wracająca z wizyty w gabinecie Dentystycznym. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie widząc parę śpiących nastolatków wtulonych w siebie, w szkolnej poczekalni. Bardzo niechętnie zbudziła ich widząc że sen w tak niewygodnych pozycjach nie był dobry dla ich kręgosłupów.

- A…. - ziewnęła Selena rozciągając dłonie jak kotka. Widząc to rozbudzony już chłopiec uśmiechną się.

- Dzień dobry – powiedział rześko i wyraźnie

- Dzień…do..bry – odpowiedziała zaspanym głosem, podążającym jeszcze w kierunku sennej krainy. Jej włosy były w całkowitym nieładzie, nadając jej wyglądu przysłowiowej przerażającej wiedźmy.

-Dzieciaki zdaje się że czekaliście na mnie – przywitała ich szkolna pielęgniarka uchylając drzwi swojego królestwa.

- Tak. Pan profesor odesłał Tsunę tu po tym jak niemal zasłabł na lekcji.

Słysząc te słowa pielęgniarka. Przyjrzała się uważnie brunetowi. Dzieciak pomimo snu nadal nie wyglądał dobrze. Zaspane i zaczerwienione oczy, niezdrowo blada cera, pot spływający po jego czole jakby dopiero co wyszedł z pod prysznica,

- Rzeczywiście dzieciaku, nie wyglądasz za dobrze. Chodźcie tu. Poleciła im. Wchodząc do gabinetu. Przez chwilę grzebała w dużym wypełnionym różnymi niechlujnie ułożonymi szpargałami. W poszukiwaniu bliżej nie określonego przedmiotu.

- Weź to i trzymaj pod pachą aż nie zacznie piszczeć – nakazała podając mu elektroniczny termometr. Sama zaś zaczęła szukać zeszyciku zwolnień ponieważ nawet jeśli termometr niczego by nie wykazał. Wypisała by dzieciakowi zwolnienie na dwa najbliższe dni. Bo w takim stanie. Stanowił zagrożenie i dla siebie i dla otoczenia. Równo z charakterystycznym. Denerwującym już ją piskiem. Znalazła.

- Daj to dzieciaku.

Chłopiec posłusznie podał jej termometr. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w cyfrę z niedowierzaniem. 40c.

- Dzieciaku to ty masz jeszcze siłę się ruszać – spytała, nie do końca wierząc w to co widzi – Dobra, Wypiszę ci to zwolnienie i natychmiast dzwonię po rodziców. Bo samego w tym stanie cię stąd nie wypuszczę. –podała mu zwolnienie.- A teraz wynoście się stąd dzieciaki bo muszę jeszcze gdzieś zadzwonić.

- No cóż – powiedziała Selena wyraźnie zadowolona - Przynamniej ominie cię spotkanie u babci.

A u ciebie – pomyślał, już bez strachu. Wyraźnie polubił dziewczynę.

- Lecz to u mnie, cię dziś nie ominie.- zapowiedziała radośnie – Ja i mój brat najdziemy cię dziś wieczorem…Ale teraz siądźmy i zaczekajmy na twoją mamę…

Cdn…


End file.
